Ana's Major
by Potatis02
Summary: "I've lived through the ages, walking around without purpose. Now all the pieces are finally falling together, you were the last one" She whispered to him breathlessly and with wide innocent eyes. "I've waited so long for you" Bad description, the book is better
1. Один

I had heard of this phenomenon called love before, something so pure and warm. People described it as the best feeling they had ever experienced, and yet also the worst. Love made you strong but it was also the thing that could hurt you the worse. Specially elves, we could die of broken hearts. We had an advantage in the dangerous game though, we bonded for life. This meant that there was virtually no risk of getting your heart broken by some high school sweetheart or getting cheated on. No, the mating for life ensured that. Of course we only bonded with people that called to our soul, I guess the closest thing humans have to this is what they call soulmates. The one. I had never dreamt of finding mine, exhaled from all elven societies before birth. I walked through all the ages without purpose, without anyone to give me warmth, support me or love me. My existence was dull, filled with endless roaming of continents, until I met him. The ultimate soldier, the major that would go down in history for his bravery.

I had just arrived in Texas from Somalia when I first heard the gunshots. I remember rushing towards the sound, pushing my immortal body to the limit. As far as I know there wasn't supposed to be any conflicts in this area but you could never know with war. It wasn't as if they all sat down and discussed politely where to have each battle. No, it was very possible that the war had escalated since I was last there.

I remember seeing the occasional green plant rush past me in my fervent panic to get to the fight, I remember counting each of my breaths and I remember my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest. Imagine my surprise when all I found was a male soldier and three women talking to each other by the water. No furious battle cries could be heard, no dooming bullets swishing past your ears and most important of all there was no battle. How anticlimactic. I had been craving an epic battle, to once again feel the adrenaline flowing through me as I cut down my enemies with a grace, precision and skill that only belonged to my race. Not that I had ever met any other elves.

The three women were extremely beautiful, glaringly so. I imagined that even the most angelic faced women would be seething with jealous if they saw the trio. They had to be sisters, the feracious three. But my focus wasn't on them, it was fixed on the soldier standing opposed to them. The one with the perfect blonde curls, perfect stature and sweet southern accent. I couldn't see his face but I know that that too would be perfect, as if sculptured by the gods. I didn't dare approach them yet, I wanted to see what they were doing first. Was my soldier offering his services to the ladies or was there something deeper and more malicious going on? My money was on the latter by the way that all three of them was paying more attention to his throat than they did him. So either he had a breathtaking neck or they wanted something more sinister out of him, his blood.

I overheard one of the sisters call the leader 'Maria', little did I know that that was a name that would come back to haunt me. A name that would haunt my soldier, my major, through the ages. If he could sleep it would be the name that he would wake up screaming in cold sweat after a bad dream.

Maria was talking to my soldier with an assessing look, this look made my senses tingle in all the wrong ways. It was a defiling looks. I had been so shocked at the scene that I hadn't even thought to use my hearing to actually hear what they were saying.

"What's your name, Soldier?" Maria inquired with her chin held high.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am" The major responded back courtesly. His body was tense and I could feel the alert and weariness inside of him. Whatever the women had said before had unnerved him.

"I hope you survive. You may be of great use to me" The leader told the soldier before walking towards him. My own body tensed at the scene when she almost affectionately placed her hands on either side of his head. My glare was hopefully burning holes through her head with the intensity they provided. Alas, they did not and I was hopeless to save him from what she did next. She bent his head to the side with practised movements and bit him. I remember my schock, then the burning anger. Oh gods, the anger.

I can't remember what happened afterwards, I passed out from the intense burning feeling that forced itself upon me. It felt like thousands of invisible burning knives stabbed me over and over again at the same time as a burning cold rushed through my every vein. It came from our bond, when one is in pain the other can feel it. Our emotions got linked together, some of my abilities I shared with him.

When I woke up three days later he was gone, my major was gone. The last piece in my pussle had disappeared. Someone had taken him from me. I remember the sadness that crippled me and the despair that filled me. I rushed from the cursed place, grabbing my major's hat that had fallen from his head, and far away from there. In my search for the immortal soldier I found a friendly coven of vampires up north, they called themselves The Cullens.


	2. два

I had searched 60 years for my soldier by now and I still haven't found him. I can't blame him really, he doesn't even know I exist. I stayed periodically with the coven of vampires but for most part I stayed nomad, wandering the continent looking for my soulmate. Yes, soulmate. I have had 60 years to come to terms that I had finally found my soulmate. After thousands of years, and I lost him. I freaking lost him because of what? Some burning agony that I had already experienced thousands times over. What if he's dead or what if I'll never find him. Maybe I should give up. No! I refuse to give up. He wouldn't give up on me. I know he wouldn't.

I'm currently a little bit further south than I would have wanted to be right now, I'm trying to stay a bit incognito you see. Try not to get on anyone's radar, much less the Volturi's. I shudder at the thought of the infamous monarchy. No, I'll avoid them thank you very much. This is the worst place to be when trying to stay hidden but at the same time desperately looking for a famous dead man. It's the current hotspot for the vampire wars, for something called newborn armies. Carlisle explained to me once what it meant, that the leader would turn humans into vampires and only keep them for their first year/years of their lives to keep them at their top strength. He also told me that these wars were different, that the newborns were more skilled and organized than before. So either someone had stolen a really gifted vampire and had them working behind the scenes or they were getting smarter. Somehow I doubt the second option. Anyways, while this seems to be the worst place to be it also seems like the best. I've got a good feeling, like I'm getting closer to him. Last time I saw him was in 1863 and occasionally I've felt flashes of warmth from our bond.

Anyways, as I was saying, I'm a little bit further south than I would have liked but the small tracks left behind by one of the armies led straight to this city. A big city in northern Mexico, lots of people to bite and not a high risk of the government getting involved. I had spotted a nice dinner just a block or so away and I've decided to take short break and refill my energy with the help of some watery coffee. Yummy. The dinner itself was smaller than I expected, its front has peeling green paint along with graffiti and stains of different kinds. The windows are large and dirty but I can still see the cozy and warm furniture inside. I double check the sign to make sure that it's still open. After seeing that it is indeed open I walk inside and am immediately hit with a wave of cold air.

"Finally some air conditioning" I sigh out with a large smile on my face, sounding every bit the spoiled american that I am. "I've been wandering around in the heat for days" I dragged out the ay in days with a wink thrown towards the waitress currently scrubbing a table.

I swagger over to a table by the left corner and plop down on the soft couch with an exhausted sigh. I had been walking for so long without a break, normally I could handle it but my body is growing weary without him, without my major. Elves are very spiritual beings, or at least I am, and our souls while strong are also very fragile and vulnerable. Since we can "fade" or die of a broken heart it also makes sense to grow weaker when seperated for such a long time.

I ordered a small coffee and with a kind smile the waitress I had seen earlier walked away to get my order. She seemed nice enough, definitely someone I'd want as a friend if I was going to stay any longer period of time around here, alas I'm not. I survey the café again, looking for something interesting to pass the time with. There were a few cracks in the roof and the wall, some paintings that are proudly hung on the wall- to hide imperfections maybe, basic decoration and the basic chairs and tables. The only thing out of the ordinary is the weather-worn cowboy hat on the table besides mine. That does not fit in with the rest of the scenery, is there some other guest here? What would a cowboy do this far south?

"I wonder..." I whisper to myself, maybe this belonged to _him_. I kick away the thought quickly, what would Jasper be doing in a small café in a corner of a big city. No, there had to be some other lost american here.

"Miss!" I raise my voice slightly when I try to grab the attention of the waitress.

"Sí" She answer, turning around to give me her full attention.

"Is there anyone else here? An american perhaps" I offer, squinting my eyes slightly.

"Nono, no american. Only young man" The waitress gives me a sad(?) look. "He is in the bathroom, powdering his nose" She continue and makes the gesture.

"I see" I reply, already losing myself to the oh so familiar sensation of disappointment. My hopes had soared when I saw the hat but I ended up going too far to the sun and now I'm burned.

I angrily wipe away the tears that fall down my cheeks but they keep coming. They form little rivers that rushed down my rosy cheeks, giving a burning feeling to all the bruises and cuts I've got from my travels. I stand up, the idea of coffee now disgusting me. I need to get out of here. I need to go home, I need to see Carlisle and-and Esme and Edward. I need my family.

I make my way with sluggish steps to the door when the slamming of another alerts me. I look up and in the reflection from the door in front of me I see the outline of long blond curly hair and a familiar stature. Could it be? A smile grows unintentionally on my face, my hope flaring up again. There's no mistaking the man behind me, even if his back is turned to me. My feet turn me around before I register the movement and I make my way over to him with fast and yet light steps. My hands are shaking from happiness and fear, happiness for finally finding him and fear for him not accepting me or not feeling the bond that I do. Fear of rejection.

Shaking away the irrelevant thoughts I can't help myself and jump onto the unsuspecting male's back with a squeal of pure happiness and joy. He retaliate with a grunt and stiffening.

3rd Point of view 5 minutes before Ana walked into the café

Jasper's having a bad day, a bad bad day. Nothing was going right, Maria was anxious and got upset over the smallest thing. It could be because Jasper has yet to return her affections on the levels she expects, she expects him to give her something he is unable to. He's felt like something is missing since he first woke up as a vampire, like he's lost something important and he needed to find it again. He used to think that if he filled the void with Maria it would go away but if anything it did the anything. He felt disgusted with himself after every touch, every kiss and every time they laid with each other. This didn't mean that he didn't do it, no, if anything it used to make him more motivated to find out if it would go away if he ignored it or if it would lessen with time. It's been 60 years, it still hasn't lessened. It's the same level of disgust as the first time. He loved her though, Maria, she had always been there for him and she took care of him. She had a lot of pressure on her, that's why she's treating me like this, he tells himself.

He had been put in charge of scouting a part of the city for potential newborns. They usually didn't go this far out, it didn't live enough people here that nobody would notice when someone went missing. No, this community is more tightly knitted. Jasper was walking around, minding his own business, when a not so familiar sensation hit him like a newborn in the face. It had the same aggression too, it was a feeling of completion, a burning warmth, a pleasurable feeling that he wish that he can feel for the rest of the world.

"Hmm" He hum with a thoughtful look on his face, contemplating his options. All of a sudden his legs were already taking him in an unfamiliar direction, this wasn't where he was going! Eventually he come across a small café and he decides to go inside even though he's not sure why. He just feels an urge to walk inside and wait for something, what that something is he doesn't know. Could be a trick put up by Maria, to see if he's doing what he's supposed to do. He chuckle at the thought, it was so his lover to do something like that. Check up on him, always having eyes on him to make sure he's not doing something he's not allowed to do. Such a concerned being she is, always looking out for him. The thought of Maria using Jasper hadn't crossed his mind yet, the idea of her controlling him and abusing him was an idea as far fetched as him naturally having brown hair.

Jasper walks inside the café, throwing a smirk to the waitress who stare at him gobble smacked, he's used to is by now, the staring. After waking up as a vampire he was taught what the changes in him were by a newborn. Unfortunately Jasper had to kill said newborn after a few months of his new existence. He still bore the scars from one of their fights.

"Can you watch this while I go to the bathroom?" He ask the stunned waitress in fluent spanish, to which she nodded fervently accompanied with a heavy blush. Jasper placed his hat, the one thing he has left from his old life, on the table next to the window one and then walk to the bathroom for a quick touch up.

He walk back outside after splashing some water on his face, the feeling had only grown stronger by the minute and it unnerved him more than he cared to admit. Jasper was careful not to let it be shown on the outside, he had learnt that in the military. Men shouldn't show their feelings, not in public at least, and definitely not when said emotions make him show vulnerability and weakness. No, Jasper Whitlock does not have any weaknesses.

No changes had been made during his short bathroom break, none that he cared to search for, however there's a new person in the café. That someone is facing the door, frozen in place. The feeling is now pulsing like hot lava inside of Jasper but he makes no connection between that feeling and the person staring at him. Instead he keep on walking and pick up his hat. He was just about to put it on when a sudden weight places itself on his back. He straighten his posture, stiffening and preparing to throw the person off of him. Jasper was growling, his chest vibrating with the powerful sound. But then, then he feel the tingling feeling inside him. A feeling so indescribable, pure pleasure soared through him for the first time. For the first time in his immortal life he felt complete, no pieces were missing and life is amazing.

His growling quiet down and is replaced by a purr. A purr full off affection for the person on his back. A few seconds after jumping on him the person on his back snuggle closer, clearly feeling the change in him and he welcome the sensation fully. Gladly accepting the sensation that came with it, he had never felt like this with Maria. Is this this mate bond that he had heart about. Is this his mate clinging to his back? It must be, he conclude with a smile.

Ana slide off of his back, a smile so wide it hurts her cheeks when she hear the purr. He can feel the bond, she cry to herself ecstatic in her mind. She does a quick victory dance to herself before the male in front of her turn around.

"Hi" She squeaks out and then curse herself for doing so. Ana clears her throat "Hi" She tells him with a firmer tone in her voice. Ana could feel herself freeze in her spot, his face more angelic and handsome than she had ever dreamt of. The blond curls framed his face, his sharp jawline made her wonder if she would cut her if she were to touch it, his red eyes is full of mirth as he smile down on her. And oh god, those lips. Full, plump, kissable lips. How anyone could resist this man, she didn't know. He's perfect, she grin to herself.

"Hi" He respond with a small smirk. "Care to explain why you jumped upon me, ma'am?"

"Err" Ana stumbles on her words with an, in Jasper's very humble and totally not biased opinion, adorable look on her face. "IwasfollowingthisfeelingandthenIwandereduponthiscaféandIregocnisedyourhatandOhmyGodItotallyamnotstalkingyou" She ramble it all out in one breath.

Jasper didn't respond with anything else than a hum as he twirled a strand of her dark hair around his fingers. "I would stalk me too if I could" Ana could swear that she died in that moment when he winked at her.

Ana could swear that she died even more when she caught herself giggling. _She_ was _giggling. SHE_ was _giggling. _She cringe on the inside, of all the ways to make a good impression on her mate she chose this one. Great start!


	3. три

**Ana's POV**

And that's how we met, with me stalking his very attractive ass all the way to Mexico and giggling like a love sick teenager when he smiled at me. I won't ever live that down, I'll forever be remembered as the girl who stalked her mate and then embarrassed herself. Lovely.

It would be one thing if I could just do some sort of time skip here and say something like 'we've been together for 10 years now, 10 amazing years' but sadly I can't say that. It's been about 10 seconds since I embarrassed myself and I've been standing here staring at him with my jaw almost touching the floor. I feel so bad for him having to look at me, I'm sure he was expecting someone a bit more _more_. Oh well, life is a bitch and here we are, he's stuck with me forever.

"I-uh-I've got to get back" Jasper tells me with a hesitant voice, it's as if he doesn't want to leave me but has to.

"Get back?" I chuckle. "Where are you going?" I try to hide the sadness but I'm pretty sure he picked up on it anyways.

"Doesn't matter, it was nice meeting you ma'am but I really need to go back now" He rushes out, suddenly panicking.

"But you just got here" I throw him a charming smile, hoping to convince him to stay with me.

"Yes, and now I need to go" He respond through his teeth. "We will meet again, I'm sure of it" Jasper tries to reassure me with his words but I don't buy it. Is he so brainwashed that he can't recognise what we are?

I say nothing and step to the side, letting my mate walk out the door and away from me. Is this some kind of cruel punishment, are the gods punishing me? This has to be some kind of mistake, he shouldn't walk away from me, he should be walking to me. I know he feels it, I could see it in his eyes, so why is he trying to deny it? What did Maria do to him?

Shaking my head I let out one last breath before leaving the café. If he thought it would be that easy to get rid of me then surprise biatch, I'm here to stay. I searched almost non-stop for him for 60 years and I get like 30 seconds of burning embarrassment.

When I come outside I'm bombarded by the dry air that was the standard around here. My head swings from side to side as I try to see where he went but it's to no avail. He's gone and he left nothing to be traced. Curse him and his vampire speed. I am fast compared to humans but it's nowhere close to how fast a vampire is. The only change I have of finding him is if I can find some kind of tracks from him or just aimlessly wander around until I stumble upon him.

If this was some other cliché romantic story that you can read online I would say something like 'I'll just follow the mate bond' but this isn't one of those books, and the mate bond isn't some tool to be used to stalk your mate. Sorry stalkers, guess you'll have to go back to your normal ways of stalking. So, I guess I'll have to wander aimlessly until I stumble upon him again. Could be in five minutes but it can also be in 500 years, who knows. It's just like one of those naps, are you going to wake up in five minutes or after 5 days?

"North, South, East or West?" I whisper out loud. A slight breeze flies past my cheek in the direction of east. "East it is" I declare and start stomping my way down that thin street.

* * *

After I don't know how long of walking in a straight line through the not so good parts of this city I came to the end of it. And then I kept walking. And walking. And walking. It's been 84 years and I'm still walking. I ain't walking no 500 miles for him, nuh huh.

"What's that smell?" I ask myself with a frown on my face. Where have I smelt that smelly smell before? In some smelly places that specialises in the smelliest smelly smell smells? It's a putrid smell, something so rancid and rotten that I'm worried it'll infect me!

I rush to the smelly smell without any sort of self preservation and what I see honestly shocks me. Or not, probably not. Luck is on my side todayyy. The smelly smell is pouring off of one Jasper Whitlock, and that certain Jasper is sitting crouched over a dead body. Hence the smell, I wonder how his nose hasn't fallen off yet. That can be because technically he doesn't need to breathe so he probably hasn't. On the other hand the man is sobbing, dry sobbing if you must know because vampires can't cry, so he might be smelling the smelly smell anyways. Wait, he's crying! Why am I just standing here?!

"Jasper!" I call out to the crying man with a sad frown on my face, I hate seeing him like this.

He looks up at me startled and then corrects his posture, dries his tears and pushes the body away from him. "Hello again, ma'am"

**AN: Haiii guys, another chapter (a short one, sorry) of Ana's major is up! I feel like the writing in this book is much more laid back and not as heavy with details as my others but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. Hope you like it and that you'll leave a comment to let me know:) **


	4. Четыре

"I thought you had gone back to Maria" I state confused, I'd expected him to run back to his master and report everything and instead I find him out in the middle of nowhere sobbing over a drained man.

"How do you know about Maria?" He asked with tears that would never fall in his red eyes. His southern drawl much stronger now than it was at the café, probably because he's so upset.

"I know everything about you Major" I reply with a timid smile, a smile that hid that I on the inside was currently beating myself with a big cement block on a thin bamboo stick for saying that. Really Ana? 'I know everything about you, but you know nothing of me'? Way to come of too strong and very creepy. It must be the heat that's getting to me, yeah the heat.

"That is... fascinating but I highly doubt that, ma'am." He smiles mirthfully, his tears having disappeared and the shaking of his body stopped. "Even I do not know everything about me"

"Ana, my name is Ana" I state confidently, my mate should call me by my name and not these fake titles. "I may not know everything about you but I would like to" I'm probably coming off too strong but I feel like with Jasper that is necessary, I don't think he in this state of mind would pursue anything beyond pleasantries with anyone. I can recognise a closed person when I see them, and Jasper is as closed as they ge.t

"Why would you want that?" He ask confused, his eyebrows furrowed and one hand playing with the hem of his shirt. " This has been one of the strangest days of my life"

"I've lived through the ages, walking around without purpose. Now all the pieces are finally falling together, you were the last one" I whisper to him breathlessly and with wide innocent eyes. "I've waited so long for you and now you are finally here"

"What?" He ask even more confused than before, which is my fault really. It must be weird to have some random girl walk up to you and declare that she's been searching for you for ages. "Who are you?" Through the defensive look in his eyes I can see a little bit on intrigue, good. I will use that intrigue to get him to listen to me.

"I am Ana, you are my mate" What better way to break the news to him than just bluntly come out with it? "I have been tracking you for 60 years in the hopes of finding you again and it would seem that I have."

"I'm your mate? No, that can't be. Maria is my mate" He defiantly states, anger flaring up in his eyes but I can sense the conflict inside him. He knows that he feels connected to me, he feels the urges and instincts. I know he's never felt that with Maria, the only thing left is to make sure that he realises that too.

"You and I both know that's false Jasper, she doesn't love you. She's using you for your power, she's using you to stay in power." A wave of sadness surge through me because I can see how the words hurt him. How they made him recoil in pain and flinch away from me. "I'm sorry that I'm the one who have to tell you this. I really am"

"I-I don't believe you, she loves me. She has to" Jasper shakily replies.

"You can feel my emotions, Jasper, you can sense that I'm not lying" I state, stretching a hand out towards him. "Now take my hand and we can leave this place, start a new life. A life where you don't need to feed on humans, a life without the army. A life with me"

"No" He pushes himself to his feet, his lean frame towering over mine. "You know nothing, Ana" He spits out my name as if was poison.

I flinch back in both shock and hurt, I never thought that my mate would say that to me. I imagined him taking my hand and us starting a new life away from all of this. Him healing from the trauma that Maria had put him through, with him living his best possible life. I never expected it to be easy though, not really, I expected him to fight back against me. He doesn't know what a mate is, he's so defensive that he's not even using his powers. I cornered a wounded animal, I think to myself with a wince, and now it will defend itself.

"Leave. Me. Alone" He spits out, giving me one last glare before flashing away from me.

I stand there for minutes, just staring at the spot he just stood in. He was so close to me and I ruined it. I shouldn't have tried to push him as much as I did. Gods, what was I thinking, he knows nothing of our bond. Gods, I'm an idiot. All he thinks of me now is some creepy weirdo that's stalked him for 60 years and is trying to break him and the love of his life up. Go figure.

"Guess it's back to tracking then" I tell myself, forcing myself to move even though all I wanted was to curl into a small ball and cry. The rejection burning me inside out, just as it's doing to him.


	5. пять

After several hours of mentally preparing myself, AKA bawling my eyes out until I fell over and hugged the ground, I finally got back up on my feet and resumed my tracking of Jasper. It was dusk now and he's probably back with Maria by now. His footprints have long since disappeared so I can't track those. His scent is hours old and only just there so I can't rely on that either, seems I would have to aimlessly wander again untill I stumbled upon a camp full of newborn vampire that were longing for some nice warm blood.

Even though dusk has fallen the air is still warm and uncomfortable for me to breathe. I'm not made for warm weather, I was born and raised in cold weather and that is what my body is made for. Not this burning heat and sun that never leaves. My elven blood made sure I didn't feel warmth or coldness as much as other people but even I could feel how warm the days in Mexico is.

I walked around for ages in different directions while trying to catch either his scent or see some footsteps that could belong to him. Now that we had both met for real the connection had grown to the point that it's painful to be away from him, what used to be a stinging feeling that never went away has now turned into a deep pulsing ache in my heart. I wonder if he feels the same or if he doesn't feel it as intensely as I do.

All of a sudden two figures 'whooshed' past me, they were going so fast that all I could see was two blurs that were there one second and gone the next. Vampires, I grin, time to hunt. Hopefully they were from the same army Jasper is and that they can take me to him, they had to. They were going west, what a coincidence, so am I.

I ran after the pair for maybe an hour, me never being close to reaching the same kind of speed they had. I'm fast but I'm not that fast. Eventually they slowed down and then came to a stop and so did I, only difference was that I almost collapsed on the ground because of exhaustion while they hadn't even broken a sweat. It's really unfair.

"Dang you guys are fast" I tell them through labored breathing and heavy pants. My eyes had black spots in them and my legs are shaking more than I've ever felt anything vibrate before. Yeah, it's that bad, I really need to work on my cardio. "Remind me to never to that again, it's not worth the pain"

"Why were you following us?" The male vampire demanded with a slight growl at the end. He had a southern accent, just like my Jasper. Cute. I understand his caution, I would act the same way if someone just randomly ran after me for over an hour. Specially someone that's not a vampire.

"This is really awkward for me but I need a favor" I sheepishly admit with a stinging pride. I've never liked asking for help, much less from strangers but now I needed help. I don't doubt that I would eventually find where Maria was hiding but it would take years and I don't fancy running around in this kind of heat nonstop for years. I'd much rather swallow my pride and ask for help.

"A favor? You, a stranger, chased us for miles because you want a favor. What about we just eat her instead, Peter" The female vampire purred to what I assume is her mate. They must be hungry and desperate, they've both got the telltale black eyes that I was told to avoid unless I wanted to be consumed. Which I for the record don't want to.

"I know it sounds crazy but I need you to lead me to Maria." I tell them both with a frown on my face, this wasn't going well. If they act this defensive before I brought up the army I can't imagine their reaction when I ask them to bring me to her. I'm not even sure that they know who Maria is, there's a ton of vampires around the world and it wouldn't surprise me if these two are nomads. Wouldn't surprise me at all, what with my luck being absolut shit and everything going wrong. "I need something from her" Or someone.

"What makes you think we know Maria?" The male, Peter, asked with a curious look on his face. I bet he has a neat gift that he's blasting at me. That smug look on his face says it all, he knows something. His mate nodded in agreement with him and turned her body fully towards me with positioned feet. They were both getting ready for a fight, I noted, well count me in. It's been too long since I've fought anyone and I wouldn't deny this challenge they were posing.

"I don't, I guessed and I think I'm right" I speak loudly, hunching down slightly, my muscles tensing and flexing in preparation for the fight I wanted. I had accepted their challenge now it was their choice if they still wanted to fight me, they would lose but I wouldn't kill them. They were worth more to me alive than dead.

"And theoretically speaking what would the favor be if you just so happened to be right?" The woman spoke this time, her words with just the barest hint of a southern accent. They both spoke perfect english so either they were from the USA or they had gotten a lot of training. Her dark brown hair blew in the wind in a way I was jealous of, mine was fluttering all over the place and most of it got stuck in my mouth. Damn them for being so perfect.

"To retrieve someone" I relented, I knew they wouldn't help me if I wasn't truthful and I had a sneaking suspicion that both of them knew I had been twisting the truth earlier.

"And this someone wouldn't happen to have shoulder length curly blond hair and be Maria's right hand, hmm?" Peter asked, the smug look on his face returning tenfold and both his and Charlotte's previosly tense frames relaxed. Guess it won't be a fight today but I would love to test them someday, they both seemed to be excellent fighters.

"Maybe" I admit with a small blush coating the apples of my cheeks, it was a bit embarrassing to be called out like this. A small bubble of shame grew inside of me at being caught lying to them but they had to understand my caution with the information. "Okay yes it is"

"I knew it" Peter cheered with a grin on his face. "I told you so, Charlotte. I told you she'd come for him"

"Yeah, yeah Peter" Charlotte waved off his outburst as if she was used to his quirky nature. "It was obvious so don't you dare tell me it was because of that gift of yours."

"Soo, will you help me get him?" I ask with a hopeful expression on my face, I don't know what I'll do with myself if they won't help me. They had the power to finally bring Jasper out of that abusive place so I hoped they had at least some fondness in their heart for him.

"Of course we'll help you get major" They spoke in unison and then fell into a fit of laughter.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth, I would finally be able to rescue him.


	6. шесть

AN: Jeez, I've been so bad at updating this book. I'm so sooooooo sorry! Hope you're not too angry with me. For those enjoying my books I'm planning another Jasper ff that is going to be connected with a Paul ff. New cover! There will be time-skips in the future, so it's not all set in the past.

The trio of mythical beings had been running for a long time, possibly hours of constant running and silence. The two vampires were stuck at an almost human speed because despite all the inhuman advantages that Ana possessed vampire speed was not one of them. The elf had also repeatedly refused to be carried by one of the vampires, they had tried to convince her many times but her pride refused to let up. If she had allowed herself to be carried they might have already been at the base where her mate was being held by his vampire lover and leader.

"How much longer is there until we get to the camp?" Ana panted out to her companions and slowed down until she fell to the hot sand. Her head was spinning from the heat and sweat pouring down from her forehead and down her red face.

"We would have already been there if you didn't force us to take all those breaks and take a 'fika' pause, whatever that is" Charlotte spat out the foreign word and sighed in exasperation after rolling her eyes.

Ana perked up at that and practically flew up to her feet. "This is not the time to discuss what fika is, and not everyone here is an immortal vampire who can run forever. I'm just a-"

"A what?"

Ana shook her head at Charlotte's question and looked away. "Doesn't matter right now. Let's go find Jasper, can't be that much further" All traces of amusement washed away from the elf and her face grew somber as the flashes of pain returned.

"I'm beginning to think that you're not being honest with us." The male of the company spoke up with narrowed eyes. "Who are you and what do you want with Jasper"

The elf glared at the male vampire while fuming on the inside. "Listen here Peter and listen closely. I have been looking for Jasper for a very long time and who I am isn't important to you, yet. Jasper will recognize me, plus I think you would like it just as much as me if he got away from that Maria and the army. As soon as we get Jasper I can tell you more but the more time he spends there is more time that he'll spend suffering." She placed a hand on her cocked hip and raised her chin defiantly as the two mated vampires stared at her in tense silence. "You know I'm right. So let's go" Ana ordered them firmly and started jogging in the direction they had previously been going, this time much faster than before- driven by her desire to see and rescue her mate from his prison, even if he didn't see it as a prison yet.

She heard them babble behind her but she ignored them with a deep frown and a slightly hurt hint in her eyes. All those years without other people to talk to had taken a hit on her ability to interact and understand them- and it impacted her in such a way that she took every word too much to heart and keeping a hard front that one could only gain by spending too much time alone. _It'll be fine_, she told herself, _I rescue Jasper and then we get to the Cullens and life will be good again_.

It took maybe two hours of non-stop running before Ana saw hints of a camp in the distance. She could see the outline of a few tents and big buildings, plus a high fence surrounding what she assumed to be Maria's place of hiding. Ana exhaled loudly and came to a stop, too stunned at the feelings bombarding her body to keep on moving forward. She had gotten used to the slow, numbing pain that came with the long separation but now with each and every step she felt that pain fade away and be replaced by blooming happiness that turned her insides to mush and heart pumping a million beats per minute.

Ana brushed back her hair from her face and then dried of her sweaty palms on her pants that she had fought a shopkeeper to be able to buy, he didn't think women should wear pants and Ana punched him in the face and then ran out of the store after throwing some money on the worn-down counter. She wiped off the dirt she had gotten on her face with her left hand while using the right one to brush off any sand or other dirt that had collected there.

"I can't rescue him looking like this!" She defended herself once she saw the grinning faces of her two travelling companions. An involuntary smile grew on her face and she chuckled while shaking her head. "Don't look at me like that. First impressions are important."

"I thought you already met him?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, but now I'm here to save him. First real impression" Ana straightened out her collar and started walking again, eager to get to her Major and rescue him from Maria's hold. "Are you guys coming or what?"

The mated pair gave each other a weird look but sped up to catch up to the elf who was walking as fast as she could without actually running. Ana didn't want to get any unwanted attention yet so as much as she wanted to hold Jasper in her arms as soon as possible she knew she had to be strategic about it to make sure as little people died as possible.

"So Peter, what can you tell me about this place?" Ana asked the male vampire in their company without looking at him. "Any weaknesses or strengths I should be aware of?"

"Maria has grown overconfident and leaves big parts of the back walls unguarded and unprotected. At most there would be one or two of the youngest newborns." Peter told her, his voice having slipped into the kind that she had often heard captains or other authoritative figures use. "Jasper is our biggest problem; he's the best trained fighter there and has never lost a fight. If you can convince him to leave without a fight then we should be able to be in and out before Maria notices we were there"

"Thanks" Ana breathed out before looking at Charlotte, who was staring at the two, observing. "Do you have anything to add?"

She shook her head, face neutral and body language guarded. "No, he covered all of it. Go through the back and get Jasper to leave. We'll wait outside the walls, if you need us yell"

The elf nodded and left the small group that had helped her. Her steps were quiet and light against the dusty ground so as to not alert the vampires inside of her presence and ruin the whole plan. Her body tensed and her knifes weighed a ton, though they would be useless against the marble-like skin of the vampires they were comforting, and leaped up the wall in one fluid movement. Her fingers grasped the edge and Ana pulled herself up so that she laid down flat on the wall before she rolled off it, controlled but still faster than she had anticipated.

She landed on her feet and she got up on her tiptoes for dramatic effect though it would be no quieter than if she had walked normally. Ana held her breath when a red headed newborn walked by her, praying that it wouldn't discover her, and it didn't. As soon as the vampire passed Ana breathed out a sigh of relief and continued her journey to wherever Jasper was hiding. She saw several newborns move around in the base, all with glittering skin and bright red eyes that haunted her in her sleep. In the distance she saw a hint of honey golden curls that belonged to the one and only Jasper, her mate and Major. Ana snuck over to the next building, careful not to stay in the open too long so that they wouldn't discover that her skin didn't shimmer and glitter like theirs did when the sun's rays comes in contact with it.

He was talking to someone but was turned in her direction and the one he talked to was turned with his back to her. She boldly stepped a bit out from the wall she was pressed against, peeking over the corner, and caught his pain filled red, hungry eyes that stared right through her with surprise coloring them. Ana smiled, her heart beating frantically and a million butterflies fluttering around inside of her. Jasper dismissed whoever he was talking to and walked towards her, his steps brisk, stiff and determined but with a noticeable swagger.

"What are you doing here?" He harshly whispered to her as soon as he got close enough to her hiding spot, his eyes a welcome sight for Ana who had been searching for them for most of her life.

"Rescuing you, of course." She replied and grabbed ahold of his sleeve before tugging on the material. "Now come with me. Charlotte and Peter are waiting outside"

Jasper shook his head and tugged his arm back, briefly showing the many white scars there from newborn bites. "I can't leave Maria. I'm sorry, ma'am"

Ana flinched though she had suspected he might do that. She could see and sense the conflict inside of him, a battle between instincts and manipulation; between her- his mate, and Maria-his manipulator. "I know what you're feeling Jasper. I know how much you hate killing people, I know a different way; one without killing innocent humans. I want to take you away from all of this. Come with me" Ana pressed on, her hand still outstretched and waiting for his.

"I can't" He responded, his body language turning guarded and his face hardening. His chin-length blond curls shook as he shook his head at her.

"Yes you can" Ana took a step forward and smiled at him. "Take my hand and I'll take you away from this place. No more pain, no more suffering." She shook her hand a bit and his eyes briefly flickered down to it and his fingers twitched.

"She'll kill you" Jasper rasped out like a lump was in his throat. "Leave me" He commanded and glared at her.

Ana shook her head. "I will never leave you. Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you for? I didn't come this far to lose you, take my hand, Jasper" The elf placed her hand on his, squeezing it lightly while feeling that exhilarating and addicting warmth and tingles that came with touching your mate. "Do you feel that? That's our bond. Have you ever felt that with Maria?"

"No" Jasper muttered and Ana felt him snake his pinky up her palm to rest there as if craving more of the feeling but too shy or reluctant to ask for it. "I'm sorry that you've been looking for me all this time, ma'am, but it's impossible for me to come with you. Maria would notice and come after me"

"Let her" Ana whispered, leaning closer to him. "I'll never let her get you again." She reached out and smoothed a hand down his face and then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you wish to be free?" Ana whispered to him and grinned, her teeth shining in the sunshine.

Jasper gulped and tensed when he felt her hand touch him. "I-I do, ma'am" He whispered out breathlessly, the formal title slipping out without him realising it but it was more of a teasing nickname than an attempt to keep her away.

"Then take my hand and let me whisk you away from all of this" Ana told him while taking a step back, already mourning the lack of touch from her mate. Her hand was back to the outstretched position it was earlier and the same comforting, encouraging smile grew on her face as her eyes twinkled with happiness. "Don't you want to be happy, Major?"

She was about to open her mouth again when she felt his rough, warm palm touch hers, fitting into it like a puzzle. Ana smiled even wider, making her eyes crease and her heart skip a beat. She tightened her grip on his hand and stared into his eyes, brown meeting red, passion meeting pain. Jasper wasn't smiling back but she knew it was too much too ask of a man as damaged emotionally as he was, and that she was lucky that he trusted her enough to even let her guide him away from the only place he had ever known.


End file.
